


The 'I' in Lie

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Panic! Tour, Peterick, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete decided to get away from it all by going on tour with Panic! at the Disco he hadn't expect to be seeing Patrick. Things never happen the way we plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'I' in Lie

When I decided to tag along with Panic! when they went on tour I hadn't expected the things that happened to happen the way they did. All I'd been thinking was that I just needed to escape. Things were bad with Ashlee and the only reason we were still together was because of Bronx. There was no love (not that I had ever truly loved her.) and I was pretty sure she was banging the guy who owned the grocery store in town. What I certainly didn't expect was Patrick. Turns out he was the support act.

The hiatus had certainly done him good. He'd lost a lot of weight and the side burns had been replaced with this cute shorter at the sides and longer on the top so it kinda came forward thing. Yeah I said cute, Patrick's always been cute. Always. Yeah I'll admit it, I've been in love with my best friend for as long as I can remember. Probably as long as I've known him... almost.

"You're looking good man." I'd told him as he'd stood smirking up at me. "You're not doing too bad yourself." He'd laughed. His laugh always made my stomach flip. It didn't take long before we were chatting and laughing like best friends again. You wouldn't have guessed we hadn't seen each other for almost two years.

We sat on the floor of the standing area which would later be crammed with screaming fans and watched as Panic! did their sound check. "How's Bronx?" He asked and I smiled fondly "he's good, gets more and more like me every day." He laughed "god help Ashlee with two of you around." I just hummed in agreement. He raised an eyebrow "you two having problems?" He asked no doubt picking up on my mood shift "something like that." I sighed not really wanting to talk about it. Thankfully he didn't push it.

We sat in silence for a while and I dropped my head onto his shoulder, just like old times. "Brendon's got a nice ass." I said absently making Patrick chuckle. He didn't comment though. I broke out in a smirk and poked his side "Patrick wants Brendon's ass." I sung "no way dude." He argued "that's your area of expertise" I chuckled "well you didn't disagree." He rolled his eyes "no but I didn't agree either." I shrugged "same difference." He shook his head but smiled softly. Yep, just like old times.

A hotel night soon came up and Patrick and I had been booked to share, apparently the universe hates me. I'd been doing pretty well with handling and hiding my feelings for Patrick and just being friendly but a whole night in a hotel room... yeah, I have no idea how this is gonna go.

Apparently the universe is determined to screw me over as I sat on one of the two beds with Patrick curled into my side with his head on my shoulder. We'd had a few beers whilst eating pizza and were now laying out on the bed watching Titanic. Having the attention span of a nat meant I was soon bored out of my mind and had long since zoned out. Patrick was naturally completely glued to the screen. "There is definitely enough room for them both in that lump of wood if they angled it right." I zoned back in to see them all in the sea.  _Damn, I missed the sinking!_  "And she's wearing the damn life jacket! If anything she should be in the water." I chuckled at how involved he was getting "it's just a film Trick." He rolled his eyes "yeah but it's common sense!"

I could feel his eyes on me as I stared at the screen. "Would you let me get on the wood and live?" he asked randomly. I glanced down to his serious expression "no." he blinked looking more than a little offended as I shrugged "I'd have forced you into a lifeboat whilst you had the chance. I would be on the wood." He raised an eyebrow "what makes you think I'd go?"

"Because I would chop your legs off so you couldn't get out of the life boat." He seemed a little surprised but grinned before placing his head back on my shoulder. His scent filled my nose and it was starting to become unbearable. It was becoming harder to control myself. Apparently I wasn't the only one as Patrick continued to shift uncomfortably before sighing and sitting up, moving away a little. "What's up?" I asked staring up into his face. He bit his lip adorably before leaning in and kissing me.

I didn't get a chance to respond before he was pulling away with a wide eyed expression "shit sorry." He stuttered as he went to sit back entirely. I cupped my hand around the back of his neck "don't be." I pulled him back down into another kiss only this time neither of us pulled away. He shifted so that he was straddling my hips and slowly increased the pressure of the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I groaned softly into his mouth and he chuckled a little as my dick twitched in my skin tight jeans. He raised an eyebrow before slipping his hand between the material of my jeans and boxers and palming at my member, it didn't take long before I was fully hard and grinding up into his hand. I flipped us over and started grinding down on him causing him to moan loudly. He soon hardened and was thrusting up so that his crotch met mine and our bulges rubbed desperately both longing for more friction.

"Pete." He gasped gripping tight onto my shoulders. I reluctantly pulled back and halted my movements looking into his wild expression. "Have you got protection?"  _shit!_  I shook my head, I hadn't even thought about it to be honest. He bit his lip a moment in thought before shrugging and stripping of his shirt. I had to swipe my mouth with the back of my hand to stop myself drooling as I watched the appearance of the new expanse of fresh pale skin. "I'm clean if you are." He said and I nodded still a little dazed I hadn't had a check in a while but I hadn't had sex since the last one as Ashlee and I weren't really feeling that way towards one another so ya know.

I launched myself forward and collided our lips together roughly, teeth clashing slightly. He slipped his hand under my shirt and pushed it up and over my head before I slipped off his pants and boxers in one. I licked my lips as I admire him from head to toe. He was perfect and I had a desperate urge to ruin him. I slipped off my own jeans and boxers whilst he slicked up two fingers with saliva and reached behind him to push them into his entrance, it was quite clearly a well-practised move. I watched in amazement as his ass just ate them up as he pushed them around and scissored them roughly, my dick twitched against my stomach at how hot it was. His eyes slipped shut as he moaned softly.

He pulled out and his eyes fluttered open, darker and wider than before. He spread his legs wide and inviting for me and I quickly crawled between them. I lined up with his entrance and pushed in gaining a loud moan and nails digging into my shoulders, I was about two thirds of the way in when he shifted uncomfortably "are you almost there?" I chuckled a little "not much further." He took a deep breath and relaxed into the bed I pushed in to the base and he took a sharp breath "oh." He stuttered his eyes blown wide.

I set a steady rhythm and he groaned softly as I started to suck on his pulse "leave a hickey anywhere it can be seen and I swear to god you'll regret it." He panted, I smirked a little wondering what he'd do to me but decided to pull off sinking my teeth into the skin of his collarbone instead. He cried out loudly, arching up off the bed whilst his nails dragged lines down my back. "Oh god, do it again." he stuttered.

I continued to hit his prostate as he repeatedly called out my name like a chant. I groaned at the feeling of him hot and tight around me as he writhed. I took a firm grip of his member and ran my thumb over the tip, spreading precum everywhere. I pumped in time with my thrusts and he rocked between the movements whilst his voice shot up three octaves as he panted and stuttered "fuck Pete I'm so close!" he groaned as I sped up my movements, close to my own climax. I came deep inside of him and pulled out before pumping hard and fast, he thrust up into my hand "Peeete." He gasped as he released over his stomach and my hand, eyes rolling back slightly.

I licked my hand clean grimacing slightly at the bitter taste before collapsing next to him. Patrick stretched out, cleaning off his stomach before resting his hand on it and his head on my shoulder sighing contently "well that was amazing." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my jaw. I hummed in agreement "so how many guys have you fucked?" I asked thinking back to him fingering his entrance "one." He said raising an eyebrow "why how many have you fucked?" I blinked "one."

"Well what's the problem then?" I blinked a little surprised "no, no problem. You just seemed to be a bit experienced when you were lying there with your fingers up your ass." He chuckled and rolled his eyes "oh please, everyone pleasures themselves. You jack off all the time!" I had a sudden mental image of Patrick in the shower, one hand on his member the other fingering his entrance. I made a mental note to keep a hold of that for when I was next horny and alone whilst my dick twitched a little in response. Patrick pulled me close pushing his slightly swollen lips up against mine whilst straddling me once more. He smirked at my slightly confused expression and whispered seductively in my ear "time for round two."

Nothing was the same after that. It was a continuation of stolen kisses and secret fuck sessions in the dressing room whilst Panic! where performing there set. I felt almost like a teenager sneaking around and hiding things, and we were pretty good at hiding it too nobody ever questioned us being more than close friends.

I watched as Patrick completed his set however instead of waiting until Panic! had gone on stage he grabbed my arm and dragged me off. Brendon laughed assuming that I'd gotten myself into trouble and wished me luck for not dying. "Someone's eager!" I murmured against his lips as he shoved me up against the back of the dressing room door. "oh shut up." He growled as he removed my t-shirt. Something wasn't right, his movements were desperate and fast as though we were strapped for time which was not the case. He wasn't normally like this.

I'd barely gotten his pants unbuttoned before he had his fingers slicked up with saliva and down the back of his underwear. He groaned softly and shoved me down on the dressing room couch, undoing my jeans single handed before allowing me to shimmy them down to my knees and slipping his boxers down so that he could slip down onto my member. I groaned at the sudden heat and he smirked a little before getting comfortable and setting a rhythm.

I found myself thrusting up to meet him as he road me hard, cursing and moaning with every downward movement of his hips. He came all over my stomach and chest before I soon followed. He grabbed a towel off the floor and wiped me down before getting up and dressed and all before I'd fully recovered from my orgasm. Normally he'd snuggle in my side for hours if he got the chance yet today he was ready to go out and pretend nothing had happened before we were fully done "Trick what's going on?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his wrist. He bit his lip nervously "it's nothing." He murmured, looking down at his feet. "Why are you lying to me?" I sighed. "Because your not gonna like it..."

I sat patiently waiting for him to continue until he eventually sighed and dropped down next to me. "Pete we can't do this any more." I felt my stomach begin to churn making me feel sick. "What?" he took a deep breath as though he was reciting out of a text book. "You have a wife Pete and a kid. You have to think about them, I get you and Ashlee are having problems but this is not the answer and I am not gonna be your dirty little secret fling from tour. I deserve better and so does Ashlee." I wasn't entirely sure what had caused this but I knew I had to fix it and fast. "Patrick, don't do this." I whispered as he shook his head "I have to Pete. I love you but I'm not going to let myself get hurt by letting you use me to get back at your wife." with that he stood up and left leaving me hurt and confused yet over the moon,  _he loves me!_

The next evening I stood watching his set like always. We hadn't spoken since the night before and I wasn't entirely sure what to say. He sung his beautiful little heart out and then he began The 'I' In Lie and I'd never heard him go so full out on a song before, not even when he sang in FOB. He kept sending glances my way every so often  _admit it to yourself it ain't right, When you're sleeping with your lover but you're living with your wife_  he stared at me through the whole lyric and it was like a light bulb turning on in my brain. I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed my phone and called home. "Hello?" Ashlee picked up sounding breathless and not in an  _I just ran up two flights of stairs to answer this call_  kind of way more of an  _I'm in the middle of having super amazing sex so please hurry the fuck up_  kind of way. "Hi, I just thought I should let you know when I get back I'm going to file for divorce." she seemed a little surprised "Pete? I thought we'd already been through all this... for Bronx's sake." I could here the heavy breathing in the background telling me she wasn't alone. "He's no better off living with both parents and having them not get on than he is having them separated and happy with other people, in fact the latter's probably better. Especially if mommy's going to be having her 'special friends' visiting as soon as daddy's back is turned." She stuttered a little, clearly unaware that I knew about her affair "I...uh" I cut her off, not wanting to listen to her excuses. "Tell Jason I say 'hi'" I told her before ending the call.

Patrick came off stage about 15 minutes later and I pulled him straight into a passionate kiss. He was more than a little startled but responded eagerly until the wolf whistles started causing him to push me away. "What are you doing?!" He hissed as I grinned, arms wrapped around his waist "I love you too Trick and I want the world to know!" He shook his head sadly "Pete we went over this-" but I cut him off "I told Ashlee I'm filing for divorce" his eyes grew wide at my words "what? why?" I chuckled "because I love YOU, I always have! I want to be with you not her and she's been cheating on me for months anyway, it's better this way." He broke out into his glorious smile and pulled me I for another kiss wrapping his arms firmly around my neck.

Like I said, I had not been expecting what happened to happen but it did and I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
